Need to Know
by smileyanne
Summary: Tag to 9x18 Tell All. I didn't like that it was Ryan who was behind Tony's participation. So I changed it. Not a SLASH fic. If anything it highlights Tony's hero complex when it comes to Gibbs.


_A/N: Just a little something I've had on my laptop for a while. Sorry for the utter lacking in Jibbs._

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NCIS._

* * *

It was late and the squad room was empty except for one Anthony DiNozzo who was working diligently at his desk.

Granted they had no active cases right now, but earlier DiNozzo had gone down to the lab to visit Abby before she left. And when he'd come back up McGee and Ziva had already left after apparently being dismissed from Gibbs. Who was..._also_ not anywhere in sight.

So he'd decided to take advantage of the not only empty squad room, but completely deserted bullpen. And had started working on the massive stack of files he needed to get ahead on.

If McGeek or Ziva had been there they would've been shocked at the sheer amount of paperwork he pulled out of his bottom drawer.

Shocked-at _first_.

After the shock wore off he knew from experience that teasing and cracks at his 'laziness' would've soon followed. As they once again not so secretly wondered why Gibbs had hired him in the first place.

What they didn't know is that he wasn't behind on his paperwork. Not at all. What McGee and Ziva wouldn't have taken the time to _realize _is that about twenty-five percent of the stack was made of work he had to do because of his title as a SFA. Another twenty-five percent was the amount he had to do because he was a federal agent employed at a federal agency. And the last fifty percent of the paperwork-the majority of it-were files he'd nicked off Gibbs desk.

It was a routine he and the older man had. One that had started in the early days, when he'd been the only one on Team Gibbs and he'd only had to do a few files while the other man had practically been buried in papers. Not that he didn't think Gibbs couldn't handle that much work-it wasn't that at all. It was the fact that he knew his Boss would happily (and he did most nights) sacrifice an entire night spent in the bullpen accomplishing it all beside his Senior Field Agent (who just so happened to find himself picking the company of Gibbs rather than his empty apartment), and Gibbs hardly slept as it was.

Add to the fact that he knew Gibbs the majority of the time refused technology related help in finishing it all. And, _wellllll_...the older man didn't need to strain his eyesight even more.

Anyway at the beginning of each case, when the preliminary work started piling up. He'd wait until no one was around or paying attention, and sneak over to the L-shaped desk where a pile usually sat. He would slip off roughly the top half of it, if he sometimes slipped off three quarters of it-there was no one to call him on it. And then he'd casually go back to his desk and place the files in his bottom locked drawer (to be accomplished at a later date), and to where Gibbs couldn't easily sneak them back.

But by the end of the case-come hell or high water-the missing files would be back on Gibbs desk. In his _completed _pile. And Tony wouldn't mind that there was no verbal recognition for it, he didn't want it nor did he do it for that. Instead it completely satisfied him to be on the receiving end of a short knowing nod, or (of course) a cowboy steak dinner Gibbs style.

Speaking of Gibbs, where was the old bastard?

He wasn't naïve enough to think he'd gone home, that was something only McGee would think. But he'd had the original intent of trying to make a dent in his paperwork for a hour or two while waiting for him to show his face. Then maybe seeing if he wanted to go catch a bite to eat at the diner or something.

Lord knows Gibbs probably hasn't ingested anything other than bourbon and coffee all day.

He glanced at the clock on his computer, and jumped slightly.

He'd been at this for three hours already, and the Bossman still hadn't showed up.

Just as he was getting ready to abandon the whole idea, and simply take his paperwork home to finish. He heard the dull thud he'd come to associate with the MTAC door shutting.

Spinning around in his creaky office chair, he tilted his head back to get a better look of who was on the catwalk.

Walking past the retina scanner and over to the stairs above Tony's head, were two men. One; was Leon Vance their Director, who was wearing his large brown coat, had his briefcase in hand, and files tucked under his arm. Looking for all the world that he was finally going home, _three hours _after their usual quitting time.

And the other was the man he'd been waiting for; one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Who in contrast to Vance, looked like he had no intention of going home tonight.

_'Great,' _Tony thought sarcastically, as he watched the two men mount the staircase. The only reason the two men would be together this late at night, without a case, and in MTAC. Was if something big was going down.

Something that most likely; threatened everyone they'd ever loved, compromised the safety of civilians everywhere, and in all probability jeopardized the future of the United States and/or Israel.

Something that Tony would most likely _not_ be read into.

Something that which only when the team was spread to the far corners of the world. Gibbs life was in mortal peril because of some suicidal stunt that himself and Vance had cooked up with the intent of righting everything. And Tony was doing his best to keep his martyr (and misplaced hero) of a Boss from getting killed, because everyone seemed so damned determined for Gibbs to be the one who was offered up first.

Then-and only then-would he find out about the situation, and even then it would be by illegal means involving McGee and some hacking.

He sighed and spun back around. There was no point in worrying about something that hadn't happened yet, and might never would.

But he swore, if Eli David randomly showed up in town during the next few weeks...

Vaguely he heard Vance and Gibbs muttering something as they came down the steps together. He tuned it out mostly, concentrating on finishing his work. Until the sound of his name caught his attention.

Glancing up he was shocked to find both men standing in front of his desk. Both with unreadable faces.

"...What's going on...?" He questioned suspiciously. There were only two reasons he could think of for both men to be standing in front of _him _at this time of night. One; he was about to be bombarded with an unexpected promotion, or a forced reassignment. Which believe it or not, didn't sound particularly pleasant to him.

And the other; was that he'd done something lately to screw things up immensely. And Vance had finally managed to convince Gibbs to get rid of him.

His heart stuttered.

Vance smirked that annoying smirk and said in a slight draw, "Agent Gibbs and I have been debriefing for a need to know assignment involving the SecNav."

Why in the hell was he telling him this?

Was he _trying _to rub it in?

"And I'm need to know?" He said sardonically even though he was sure of the answer. Playing it cool for his own sake, and trying not to let Vance see how much this game of waiting for the final blow was effecting him. And maybe trying along the way to impress the functional mute who stood beside the Director.

Vance's smirk turned into a disbelieving smile when he said...

"Agent Gibbs seems to think so."

With that Vance spun on his heel, and made his way to the elevator. Heading home to a house that was warm, cozy, and full of family.

While Gibbs strode past him to his own desk, and Tony felt like the clouds had just parted and a ray of sunshine was beaming.

"Get your butt over her," Gibbs ordered gruffly, settling himself down behind his desk with a large file.

"And order a pizza, this is gonna take awhile," he added on. Not even looking at Tony.

Meanwhile Tony scrambled to grab his office chair and pulled it over to the other side of Gibbs desk, his cellphone already open in his hand. Fingers punching the familiar numbers. Before he pushed the call button, he paused. Looking up at Gibbs, he asked hesitantly...

"Boss. Am I being debriefed?" He prayed to whatever deity was listening that this wasn't all just some elaborate joke to screw him over.

The headslap he got in response was all the answer he needed. And as he talked to the all night pizza place he couldn't help but wonder if this is what it felt like to be high...

Because _Gibbs thought he was need to know._

* * *

A week later the plan would come into action.

A week later he'd walk into work late, and go straight up to MTAC. With an indignant Probie, and a spitting Israeli on his heels.

And all the way up the stairs, right up to the big screen of the Multiple Threat Assessment Center, he'd be fighting back a mind-blowing grin.

He knew Ziva and McGee were equal parts ticked-off and hurt. Hurt that they had been kept out of the loop this time, and ticked-off that Tony had been read in.

Walking down the ramp into the darkened room he'd relish in being able to say the words 'just as we rehearsed'.

Looking at Leon Vance and Secretary Jarvis, Tony would flashback to a night full of double-meaty pizza and silver-haired former marine. The night when the words 'staged assassinations' had first been spoken.

And maybe that mind-blowing grin would sneak up on him, in light of the shocked faces of Ziva and McGee.

Because-let's face it-after so long, and so much hard work. It was nice feeling, finally being invited to play with the big boys.

And not by a SecNav, or a Director. Who only picked him over Gibbs because he didn't ask unnecessary questions when his ego was stroked just right.

Nope, it was simply because-_Gibbs _thought he was need to know.

* * *

_A/N: Yea this is how I would've liked that little situation to come about. If you want any info about Not Her check my bio. _

_If you didn't like. Don't review._


End file.
